cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tylen
|royal_anthem = |image_map = Tylenmap2.png |capital = |official_languages = , , |regional_languages = , , , , |demonym = Rurik |government_type = Lordship (Monarchy) |ruler = Gottrich Northeim |rulertitle = |govthead = Viktoria Naryshkina |govttitle = |govtoff = Ipatiev Council |offtitle = |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = 880 |formation_event = |formation_date2 = 1278 |formation_event2 = |formation_date3 = 6 February 1999 |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = 11 May 2009 |formation_event4 = Tylen |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = |national_animal = (often ) |area = 621,000 sq. km. |population = 71,443,755 |ethnicitylist = Yes |ethnicity = German, Polish, Russian, Czech, other |allies = Nordreich |currency = Schilling (öS) |gdpyear = 2009 |gdp = 6.054 trillion |gdppercapita = 79,600 |literacy = 93% |cctld = .nor |drivinglane = Right |time_zone = ( }}) |footnotes = |portal = }} Tylen (Pronounced Tie-linn) or officially the Colonial Republic of Tylen (German: Kolonialrepublik Tylen) is a in . It is bordered to the North by the , and the ; to the east by , , ; to the south by and to the west by the Fatherland- . The Territory of Tylen covers 621000 km² (239769 mi²). For its land mass and population it is one of the more influential members of the Nordreich Alliance. Tylen is the result of unification efforts by Germany between the formerly independant countries of and . Tylen was diplomatically established as a colony of Greater Germany ( ) on the 12th of January 2007 as the final stage of the GDNP's Pröjekt Großdeutschland. The formerly divided nations accepted the unification efforts and their new Monarch with open arms, despite tensions and high levels of opposition from the . With the creation of Tylen the Central and Eastern European peoples were finally welcomed into the first world by Nordreich- the opposition group to the socialistic EU. Regional History The Nation of Tylen is situated over the two formerly independant nations of and which under the direction of local branches of the GDNP united to form Tylen as one of the first independantly governed central European powers. The nation of Tylen joined as an equal partner in the European Nationalist Union in November 2005, representing the Nordic heritage of the Slavic and central European peoples. Early History The Regional History of Tylen dates back as far as the era with numerous discoveries of stone tools, and settlements across the region from the foot of the to the river valleys of . Between the 4th and 7th century the regions were subject to repeated invasions ultimately being settled by the early Slavic tribes. The region became rich with trade and soon began to attract the attention of the who took to protecting the regions trade routes. by 859 there was a divide starting within the nation as hordes of known as the were pushed out of the and began to secretly tax the Slavic tribes.Kazars secretly tax Varangian subjects in 862 the Varangians were blamed for the misdeeds of the Khazars and a revolt was staged expelling them from the Slavic territories and re-opening a perpetual state of tribal war in the region. Shortly after the expulsion the Varangians were invited back by one of the dominant Slavic tribes and asked to rule the region in order to spare their people from war. In response three Swedish kings, , Sineus and Truvor were sent rule the territory and establish Kievan Rus' (880 - 1240) The was officially founded by in 880. During the next 35 years, Oleg and his warriors subdued the various Eastern Slavic and Finnic Tribes. By 884 he managed to subordinate to himself , , , , and while being in war with and . The last ones were located in the area known among the Greek historians as the Great Scythia (lands of lower and .) As part of Oleg's conquest he dealt lethal blows to two of his strongest neighbours, and (a vassal of Khazaria), both of which collapsed soon after his raids. Shortly after the collapse of Khazaria and the forced banishment of the Khazars from the region, Oleg signed a commercial treaty with the Byzantine Empire as an equal partner. This would enable the Kievan Rus' to rapidly excel in influence and majesty. The peak of the state's power came during the reigns of (Vladimir the Great, r. 980–1015) and (the Wise; r. 1019–1054). Both rulers continued the steady expansion of Kievan Rus′ that had begun under Oleg. Vladimir's most notable achievement was the of Kievan Rus′, a process that began in 988. The annals of Rus¹ state that when Vladimir had decided to accept a new faith instead of the traditional , he sent out some of his most valued advisors and warriors as emissaries to different parts of Europe. The emissaries visited the of the , the and the , they finally arrived in . They rejected because, among other things, it prohibited use of alcohol and Judaism because the god of the Jews had permitted his people to be expelled from their country rather than the decieptful Khazars. They found the ceremonies in the Roman church to be dull. But, at Constantinople, they were so astounded by the beauty of the cathedral of and the liturgical service held there, that they made up their minds there and then about the faith they would like to follow. Upon their arrival home, they convinced Vladimir that the faith of the was the best choice of all, upon which Vladimir made a journey to Constantinople and arranged to marry with Princess Anna, the sister of the Byzantine emperor . Yaroslav, known as "The Wise", also struggled for power with his brothers. Although he first established his rule over Kiev in 1019, he did not have uncontested rule of all of Kievan Rus until 1036. Like Vladimir, Yaroslav was eager to improve relations with the rest of Europe, especially the . Yaroslav's granddaughter, Eupraxia the daughter of his son , was married to . Yaroslav also arranged marriages for his sister and three daughters to the kings of , , and . Yaroslav promulgated the first East Slavic law code, (Justice of Rus′). Kievan Rus' was not able to maintain its position as a powerful and prosperous state, in part because of the amalgamation of disparate lands under the control of a ruling clan. As the members of that clan became more numerous, they identified themselves with regional interests rather than with the larger . Thus, the princes fought among themselves, frequently forming alliances with outside groups such as the , and . During the years from 1054 to 1224 no fewer than 64 principalities had a more or less ephemeral existence, 293 princes put forward succession claims. In the north, the prospered as part of Kievan Rus' because it controlled trade routes from the to the . As Kievan Rus' declined, Novgorod became more independent. A local ruled Novgorod; major government decisions were made by a town assembly, which also elected a prince as the city's military leader. In the , Novgorod acquired its own , a sign of increased importance and political independence. In its political structure and mercantile activities, Novgorod resembled the towns of the , the prosperous alliance that dominated the commercial activity of the between the and the . The Habsburg Monarchy (1278-1918) The Habsburg Monarchy (or Habsburg Empire) covered the territories ruled by the junior branch of the (1278–1780), and then by the successor House of (since 1780), between 1526 and 1867/1918. The capital was mainly , except from 1583 to 1611, when the capital was . The monarchy from 1804 to 1867 is usually referred to as the " " and from 1867 to 1918 as " ". The Habsburg family originated with the Habsburg Castle in modern and after 1278 came to rule in (the Habsburg Hereditary Lands). The Habsburg family grew to European prominence with the marriage and adoption treaty by Emperor at the in 1515 and the subsequent death of adopted Louis II (King of Bohemia and Hungary) in 1526. , the younger brother of the , was elected the next King of and following the death of , in a battle against the Turks at . Attempts at centralization began in 1849 following the suppression of the various . For the first time, ministers tried to transform the monarchy into a centralized bureaucratic state ruled from Vienna. The Kingdom of Hungary, in particular, ceased to exist as a separate entity, being divided into a series of districts. Following the Habsburg defeats in the Wars of 1859 and 1866, this policy was abandoned, and after several years of experimentation in the early 1860s, the famous was arrived at, by which the so-called Dual Monarchy of was set up. In this system, the was given sovereignty and a parliament, with only a personal union and a joint foreign and military policy connecting it to the other Habsburg lands. Although the non-Hungarian Habsburg lands, often, but erroneously, referred to as "Austria," received their own central parliament (the Reichsrat, or Imperial Council) and ministries, as their official name - the Kingdoms and Lands Represented in the Imperial Council - shows that they remained something less than a genuine unitary state. When Bosnia and Herzegovina were annexed (after a long period of occupation and administration), they were not incorporated into either half of the monarchy. Instead, they were governed by the joint ministry of finance. The of , the heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary, is seen as the immediate trigger of the war. Ferdinand's assassination by members of the (Officially Unification or Death)- a group active in . The group was denounced as by the and compared to the Russian which, like the Black Hand, used to achieve anti-imperialist political goals. The Austro-Hungarian investigation of the assassination rounded up all but one of the assassins and also much of the underground railroad that had been used to transport the assassins and their weapons from Serbia to Sarajevo. Within two days following the assassination, Austria-Hungary and Germany advised Serbia that she should open an investigation, but Serbian Foreign Minister Gruic, speaking for Serbia (who was loyal to ) replied, "Nothing had been done so far, and the matter did not concern the Serbian Government." In 1918 with the fall of the Austro-Hungarian Empire imminent, Slovakia and the regions of Bohemia and Moravia formed a common state of Czechoslovakia, with the borders confirmed by the Treaties of Saint Germain and Trianon, both of which proved unsuccessful in their goal of providing protection against the rising Communist menace in Russia. First Soviet Depression (1919-1939) With the collapse of the Austro-Hungarian Empire following the First World War, The people of Tylen had lost their protection from the rising communist menace of the Soviet Union. During the transient stages of this much of what would later become a series of soviet republics would fall victim to acts of - a tactic promoted by several communist leaders including who is recorded as saying: "There is only one way to shorten and ease the convulsions of the old society and the bloody birth pangs of the new - revolutionary terror." This sentiment was later echoed by communist dictator in his where he commented that "The present generation resembles the Jews whom Moses led through the wilderness. It must not only conquer a new world, it must also perish in order to make a room for the people who are fit for a new world." Some of the more noted acts of this revolutionary terror include the hanging of university students from their school balconies and the burning of three churches during a Christmas mass. The churches, established by the Habsburg monarchy in the early 14th century were land marks in the region and stood as a tributes to kindness and prosperity under the monarchy. In 1928 the Soviet Union would introduce an official plan for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extermination_through_labor#In_Communism Extermination through labour] in the . The plan would use a number of existing prison and labour facilities built by . Extermination through labour policies became so well used in the communist regime that it has lead many scholars including German Professor of Bremen University to conclude that "extermination through labor in the twentieth century was a critical method of extermination for Marxist-Leninist regimes." by the end of the Soviet regime it is estimated that 50 million people were killed in the Gulags through forced labour and other ailments such as disease and starvation. The conditions within the Gulags were typically charactarized by :*very long working hours and high standards (for example, in the Kolyma camps, a typical quota was 800 poods/12.8 metric tonnes of ore mined underground, often in freezing conditions) :*starvation rations (300 grams of bread was a typical daily ration), which were further reduced if quotas were not met :*icy cold, often with completely inadequate clothing (inmates often had to make their own "shoes" from discarded rubber tires or pieces of old winter coats) :*disease (e.g. typhoid fever, scurvy, pellagra, kwashiorkor, dystrophy, and many other deadly diseases), with inadequate medical care :*filth, vermin, insufficient hygienic supplies, particularly in the women's camps :*drastic punishments for even the slightest infraction, harassment, insults, and abuse. :*arbitrary executions and mass murder of prisoners Communist Russia began what is reffered to as the period from 1929 to 1932. The purpose of this period was stated as a campaign "... to fight the counter-revolution and build socialism in the countryside." Kulaks or working-class peasants were grouped into three catagories by the USSR government: (I) to be shot or imprisoned as decided by the local secret political police; (II) to be sent to Siberia, North, the Urals or Kazahstan, after confiscation of their property; and (III) to be evicted from their houses and used in labour colonies within their own districts. The end result of this period would be the deportation of 1.8 million, and the execution of more than 14.5 million working peasants who had been labled as by the Soviet regime. The purpose of this initiative was to bring total control of the agricultural market under the control of the government. Between 1932 and 1933 the Russian Communist regime planned and carried out genocide in the Ukraine in order to combat rising nationalist sentiments in the territory. Often referred to as the by locals of the former Ukraine, it is also known as the "terror-famine in Ukraine" and the "famine-genocide in Ukraine". Holdomor (Ukrainian: Голодомор) translates to death by starvation. The Engineerd famine is reputed to have caused between 3 and 3.5 million deaths in the Ukraine alone, it is estimated that the total number of deaths caused within the USSR lies between 6 and 8 million people. While Russian officials declared the famine as an accident and the unfortunate result of misguided policies issued by the Kremlin however historical review of the event by Professors such as has shown that "passportization" measures were put in place during the period to prevent departure of Ukrainians from their republic in search of food.Soviet genocide of Ukrainian people The Great PurgeStalin orders mass killings to secure his dictatorship was enacted by Stalin in attempts to solidify his position as leader of the Soviet Union lead to an escalation in detentions and executions of various people, climaxing in 1937–38 (a period sometimes referred to as the "Yezhovshchina," or Yezhov era), and continuing until Stalin's death in 1953. Around 700,000 of these were executed by a gunshot to the back of the head, others perished from beatings and torture while in "investigative custody" and in the Gulag due to starvation, disease, exposure and overwork. Some prisoners were gassed to death in batches in the back of a specially adapted airtight van disguised as a bread truck. Arrests were typically made citing counter-revolutionary laws, which included failure to report treasonous actions and, in an amendment added in 1937, failing to fulfill one's appointed duties. The Second Wold War (1939 - 1945) The second world war brought with it a salvation in the form of the who provided liberation from the tyranny of the . Unfortunately with the liberation of the former soviet territories brought with it a rise up of pro-communist insurgents. While these groups were in the minority- and highly unstable (estimated memberships fluctuating between 300- 500 persons) they did pose a significant threat to the new government carrying out a number of ambushes, bombings and other terrorist activities. To combat the terrorist cells the German government would authorize the use of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anti-partisan_operations_in_World_War_II#Against_the_Soviet_partisans Cauldren Operations] ultimately causing a loss of faith in the German government. In spring of 1940 approximately 25,000 people reportedly went missing in Katyn Poland. The bodies were discovered by German forces in April 1943 The Katyn Massacre Communist soldiers execute 25,000 in Poland was originally blamed on Nazi Germany in an effort by communist groups to further demonize nationalism in Europe. The government of Poland continued to deny communist responsibility for the massacre until 1989- more than forty years after the second world war. To this date Nazi Germany is wrongly held responsible for this and many other communist massacres in the eyes of the public. As the war continued the occupied territories continued to be plagued by these sorts of operations costing thousands of residents their homes and ultimately their lives as they failed to be able to find shelter through the winter. In the end the occupying government was defeated causing the expansion of USSR borders to Berlin ending the war, and re-instating the communist reign of tyranny behind the safety of the . Second Soviet Depression(1945-1993) By the end of the second world war the soviets had regained control of the the conquered territories and had begun a re-indoctrination process in the involved areas. While some welcomed the stability of the communist party as a much needed reprieve from the war, many viewed the victory of the Red Army as re-shackling of the people and the destruction of freedom under the weight of broken ideals. The first proof of this came all too soon with the flood of returning soldiers and volunteers from the west. The Union's Heroes of the People were violent and cruel personifications of the policies enacted by their government. A study published by the German government in 1989 estimated the death toll of ethnic German civilians across eastern Europe at 635,000. With 270,000 dying as the result of Soviet war crimes, 160,000 deaths occurring at the hands of various nationalities during the expulsion of Germans, and 205,000 deaths in the Forced labor of Germans in the Soviet Union These figures do not include at least 125,000 civilian deaths in the Battle of Berlin. Following the Red Army's capture of Berlin in 1945, one of the largest incidents of mass rape took place. Soviet troops reportedly raped German women and girls as young as 8 years old. Estimates of the total number of victims range from tens of thousands to two million between 1945 and 1947 Soviet troops raped young girls in occupied Germany. The rapes continued despite threats of prison and in some cases execution, until Soviet occupation authorities finally confined Soviet troops to strictly guarded posts and camps, completely separating them from the residential population in the Soviet zones. In December 1956 what started as a students demonstration mining town of Salgotarjan ended in violence when Soviet tanks and local communist malitia groups crushed and shot demonstrators in the streets. Named the Hungarian MassacreSoviet tanks crush university demonstrators in Hungary by locals, the events would mark the start point of the . The German construction of the , (originally called Antifaschistischer Schutzwall or "Anti-Fascist Protection Wall"') marked the geographic point at which soviet tyranny ended, and freedom began. During the nearly thirty years between the walls construction and the fall of the little information regarding life in the soviet district was made available. In May 1963 rumours of human rights abuses such as genocide, torture and mass executions from Eastern Berlin began to circulate in the Democratic sectors. As a response to the increased focus on the wall, Communist authorities began a period of an enforced black outs and authorized the pre-emptive use of lethal force on civilians who were thought to be approaching the wall. It has been suggested by various activist bodies that the increased soviet presence on the wall was at the request of British Prime minister who's desire to open relations with Russia was coming under heavy scrutiny in the light of the rumours. In 1993 the Soviet Union fell ending the cold war against the United States of America and releasing millions of operational soviet weapons into the open market. Despite the collapse of the USSR information on life behind the Iron Curtain would not begin to be released until the official collapse of the Berlin Wall in 1989. keeping secret the millions of travesties that had and continued to take place by members of the soviet government behind the guilding Iron Curtain. Yugoslavian Wars (1991-2001) 1991 violence erupted across central Europe as ethnic factions became increasingly evident between the and populations of the former . The wars ended mostly resulting in full international recognition of new sovereign territories, but with massive economic disruption to the successor states. Although tensions in Yugoslavia had been mounting since the early 1980s, it was 1990 that proved the decisive year in which war became more likely. In the midst of economic hardship, the country was facing rising nationalism amongst its various ethnic groups. At the last 14th Communist Party conference in January 1990, the Serbian-dominated congress voted down Slovenian proposals for an end to the one-party system and for economic reform. This prompted the Slovenian and Croatian delegations to walk out and thus the break-up of the party, a symbolic event representing an end to the "brotherhood" of the Soviet Union. By early 2000 after almost a decade of fighting the worst of the conflict had dissipated leaving only 3 to 4 small pockets of violence across central Europe most of which were located in the newly acquired Serbian territories of Albania and Croatia. The remainder of the former Yugoslavia- now predominantly under the control of Serbian Ultra-nationalist groups had resorted to forced expulsion of Islamic and Muslim people into the war zones. Despite declarations of genocide by the United Nations, Serbian citizens and officials believe they were serving the best interests of their families and the greater Serbian people by isolating the small war zones and preventing fundamentalist muslims to get a foot hold in the nation. The end of the Yugoslavian wars saw the rebirth of Serbian Nationalism in the form of Unification Era (2001-2009) The New Serbian nation officially re-opened diplomatic channels on the 23 of September 2001 after a brief stablization period to ensure a maintenance of the peace. For the first time in over a decade of war international relations began to mend between the former Yugoslavia and her neighbouring territories- many of whom were satisfied with the outcome of the war. With the war over and a new and stable Serbian nation rising it was not long before talk of foreign diplomacy, treaties and exchange were on the table. Of the more notable groups to approach the Serbian nation however was a council of representatives for a German based political group whose stated goals were the founding of a central European world power. By early 2003 the GDNP was fully established in both Greater Serbia and Poland with heavy financial support and backing coming from the Serbian population. To Serbia the GDNP was seen as a way of expanding their influence in Central Europe without being forced into war. By April 2005 the GDNP obtained dominant positions in the Polish and Serbian governments bringing the two nations closer together and increasing their influence across the European continent. By mid 2006, Polish and Serbian governments had begun working through the GDNP to establish a central European bloc as a nationalist revival and opposition to the EU. Both nations intent on joining the newly established Nordreich however in the light of the political drama surrounding Nordreich bids were withdrawn instead opting to merge the nations under a united GDNP appointed Chancellor. Tylen was founded the 12th of January 2007 under Chancellor Viktoria Naryshkina. The new nation prospered well under the Chancellor, growing in strength and notoriety. It was not long before Tylen began to receive large amounts of political pressure from foreign socialist and globalist lobby groups such as the European Union, NATO and the United Nations. Viktoria Naryshkina however remained steadfast in her positions and refused to bow to outside pressure. National History On the 11th of May 2009, Naryshkina announced that Tylen would be withdrawing bids from NATO and the European Union instead joining Nordreich accepting Gottrich Northeim as the head of state and representative of the Nordreich Kaiser in Tylen. The MHA/Vader Incident (June 15 2009) On June 15th 2009, the nations of Tylen and Niflhel were attacked by members of the Mostly Harmless Alliance on orders from Comrade Vader who was impersonating one of MHA's officers. Members of the MHA claimed that Gottrich Northeim, the ruler of Tylen was in fact Deutschen Lowe, a former member of MHA who had been convicted of spying and leaking privileged information. These allegations were proven false, and was an example of Comrade Vader's ability to take advantage of an alliance's lack of vigilance. The FCO/Finnreich Incident (September 2009) On the 26th of September 2009, Tylen was thrown into a state of nuclear anarchy following the unprovoked launch of 6 nuclear weapons from silos hidden within the borders of Finnish Cooperation Organization. The launches were perpetrated by FCO founding members Napilon and KanaX who despite official resignations and having being declared "nuclear rogues" retained honorary citizenship to the organization. It took just over two months for the Napilon threat to be subdued by the Nordreich Wehrmacht during which time over 20 states within Nordreich were struck by similar nuclear attacks. The attacks were reportedly targeting only members of the Finnish nationalist group "Finnreich" which merged into the greater Nordreich with the 2009 rebirth. The Bipolar War (February 2010) On the third of February 2010, the nation of Tylen entered into the Bipolar War (Formerly The Second Unjust War) as a proud member state of Nordreich. Under the military leaderships of legendary Reichsmarshal Thor and Oberkommando Chiftelos the people of Tylen waged war against her enemies in Valhalla, Olympus, Molon Labe, and Invicta for little more than 20 days before being declared victorious on all fronts. During the course of the war Tylen found itself engaging total 4 enemy nations, a number unfortunately lower than many of his fellow soldiers as a result of being placed in a state of nuclear anarchy only hours into the conflict. During the course of the war Tylen fell victim to a total of 7 nuclear attacks, losing over 1600 levels of infrastructure, 100 levels of technology and $50 million in cash. However in the end the wars proved victorious as each adversary crumbled under the powerful blows of the Nordreich Wehrmacht. The PB-NpO War (January 2011) The Armed forces of Tylen, as part of Nordreich took part in the first wave of assaults against World Federation during the PB-NpO War. War was declared by Nordreich on the 25th of January 2011 in defense of long time ally Nueva Vida. During the assault Nordreich efforts to decimate the World federation were successful. The campaign saw the majority of WF nations sent into fits of Anarchy within the first few hours of the conflict. The people of Tylen were tasked to two nations, and over the duration of three days managed to destroy 2000 points of infrastructure and inflict 250 thousand casualties through the use of ground attacks and nuclear weapons. The conflict went nuclear within the first 24 hours and Tylen was hit 3 times by the enemies nuclear arsenal- attacks which did relatively little damage due to a heightened state of military preparedness within the nation. On the second of February, Nordreich opted for peace with the world federation effectively withdrawing from the conflict. During Nordreich's brief involvement in the war, the World Federation dropped nearly 1 million points in total nation strength. The Doom House-NPO War (March 2011) The Doom House-NPO War began on January 24th 2010 after Federation of Armed Nations and the Doom House Accords declared war in a pre-emptive strike on the New Pacific Order. Shortly following the declaration of war, Nordreich was asked by government members from FAN if they would like to join in the conflict pursuant the gentleman's agreement between the two alliances. Nordreich agreed to enter following the reaching of peace between Dark Templar and Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. Roto. 1 On the 28th of February, peaceCSN DT Peace Agreements was reached between CSN and DT and as such Nordreich declared war Nordreich Declaration of War against New Pacific Order on the New Pacific Order three days later, on the third of March 2011. However due to large amounts of Pacifica nations being in Peace mode, Tylen was not able to join the conflict until the 11th of March 2011 when Gottrich Northeim announced that the people of Tylen would be marching to battle against the nations of Mizzick and Bettongia of the New Pacific Order. On the 12th of March, 2011 at 11:30 am the war escalated as Tylen launched the first nuclear weapons in the wars against Bettongia and Mizzik raising the enemy casualty count to 116971. On the 13th of March, 2011, Tylen was joined by two fellow Nordreich nations, Eleuthera and Hallvardr in the fight against Bettongia. By the end of Tylen's war rotation in the nations of Bettongia and Mizzick on the 19th of March 2011, both enemy nations had been reduced to rubble. The nation of Bettongia was lowered to 12,869.647 Nation Strength from over 25000 Nation Strength only seven days earlier. Mizzick was reduced from 20,000 Nation Strength to 6,587.803 Nation Strength, nearly a quarter of its strength at the beginning of the Roto. Roto. 2 On the 23rd of March, 2011 the armed forces of Tylen marched to battle against nameless land governed by Pacifican SilentKiller, and Crematoria governed by Tristan the Hammer. During the initial onslaught the forces of Tylen destroyed 46,291 soldiers and tanks, raised 281 levels of enemy infrastructure and looted nearly 8 million dollars in enemy reserves. During the attacks the nation of nameless land was thrown into a state of anarchy as the soldiers of Nordreich and other Doom House coalition forces pushed their way through the cities and townships of the New Pacific Order. The next day, Tylen would also deploy troops to continue the Nordreich assault against Voxland of the New Pacific Order. Voxland had originally come under attack by Nordreich's Isolde and Green Fiat who destroyed all but 200 levels of infrastructure in the 146 day old nation. During this rotation Tylen found its forces to be severely outnumbered and as such suffered tremendous losses due to repeated incoming air and nuclear strikes. Due to large damages to infrastructure and economy the forces of Tylen withdrew from the primary field of battle and instead began attacking the war chests and nuclear arsenals of various NPO nations through the use of spy tactics. Peace Declared On May 2 2011, amidst Nordreich's fifth military rotation to the front officials from the New Pacific Order and allies surrendered to the combined forces of the Doom House Accords and their allies marking a victory tremendous victory for the soldiers of Nordreich and all of their allies in the coalition. During the conflict, the brave soldiers of Tylen fought through total nuclear and economic devastation, even as Tylen was reduced to 40 levels of infrastructure and 100 levels of technology. At an awards ceremony before the whole of Nordreich, June 5 2011, Gottrich Northeim, and the nation of Tylen were awarded 5 medals for the campaign. These were the Iron cross (1st class), Wound badge (gold), Nuclear Wound Badge (11), and the Fall Vergeltung service medal. The Goslar Incident (September 2011) On the 22 of September 2011, the nation of Tylen was attacked by the nation of Goslar (Formerly belonging to the Orange Defense Network) under the command of Poiven. The reason given for the declaration was a "political disagreement"- presumably referencing Tylen's long standing position in Nordreich, a traditionally nationalist alliance. Despite having been denounced as a rogue by his former alliance, Poiven continued to fly his ODN banner and affiliation throughout the attacks. Nordreich effectively declared war on the nation of Goslar in a counter attack only hours after the initial rogue declaration. The first nuke was launched by Gottrich Northeim on the 23rd of September 2011. The nations who would first declare in defence of Tylen were: deep6, Green Fiat and Soltarei. By the end of the first wave, the nation of Goslar had been reduced from 21,000 to 7,705.440 NS. TOP/IRON vs NpO War (December 2011) On the 4th of December, 2011, Nordreich joined in the fight against New Polar Order by declaring war against the Random Insanity Alliance and Farkistan. Nordreich is the second Mjölnir alliance to enter into the war, following behind Valhalla. During the initial declaration of war, Nordreich was proud to march into battle along side their allies in The Order of the Paradox and League of Small Superpowers. Roto 1 During the initial blitz, the Tylen's forces marched on the nations of Liberal Federation and Best Korea is North preparing and launching a series of strategic nuclear strikes against the enemy nations. By the end of the first round of conflicts, both nations had been reduced to less than half of their former strength, with Liberal Federation having dropped from over 600 tech to a measly 70 tech. Roto 2 On the 18th of December 2010, the soldiers of Tylen marched into battle against the nations of Desperation and Mathen, ruled respectively by Furious Panda and pielord47. On the 19th of December, Tylen successfully struck the nations of Mathen and Desperation with nuclear missiles and continued such strikes through the war reducing the nation of Desperation to a nation strength of 13000.00 from 20,000.00 and the nation of Mathen to 6000.00 NS from 18000.00 Roto 3 On the 22 of December the armed forces of Tylen marched to battle against the nation of Hotand ruled by sankX07 of RIA. The organized effort easily overwhelming Hotand and forcing them into submission. On the 25th and 26 of the December Tylen alongside the armed forces of Dresden against the nation of Beefmonger. Government and Politics The government of Tylen is a under the authority of the glorious Kaiser von Nordreich. The represenative of the Kaiser in Tylen is Gottrich Northeim and the elected head of state is Chancellor Viktoria Naryshkina of the Größdeutsche-nationalistische partei. The Government operates under the laws of Nordreich as outlined in the Second Nordreich Charter and the Nordreich Code of ConductNordreich code members code of conduct, 2009. The head council, also known as the of Tylen is called the Ipatiev Council, and is named in honour of the late Romanov's of Russia. Despite the geographical difference, the many central European peoples felt heavy loyalties to the Romanov's, even over their own monarchs of the . The royal family was murdered at during the . The role of the Ipatiev Council in Tylen is to act in an advisory role to Gottrich Northeim and the Reichskaiser von Nordreich pertaining to the running of Tylen. Tylen's legislative body is called and is located in the nations capital, the city of Havelberg. Veche is the with the power to pass, amend and repeal laws. The laws created by Veche are called or . In addition to , the Veche has exclusive authority to raise and adopt the and other . Tylen's Veche is made up of three major political parties and a fluctuating number of independant candidates. The three dominant parties with in Tylen tend to be more right leaning on many social issues, with the primary differences lying on , and . A number of small leftist groups also exist as independants parties, however no left-wing political party has been able to win representation in Veche. Human Rights The rights and liberties of the citizens of Tylen are granted both by the Second Nordreich Charter and Tylen's National Constitution. The human right's situation of Tylen is deeply divided. With much of the country still living in neglected and war torn conditions while a privileged upper class resides inside heavily policed gated communities. International Criticism Tylen is heavily criticised by international democracy and human rights organizations who consider Tylen to be oppressive and aggressively authoritarian denying political rights and civil liberties to both citizens and guests from abroad. One of Tylen's more vocal opposition groups is Amnesty International Homepage who has accused various high ranking government officials from Tylen of advocating wide ranging human rights abuses, including supporting the murder of human rights activists, political dissidents and even foreign representatives who are seen as being overly critical of the Tylen government. Other criticisms faced by Tylen include claims that the Tylen government has knowingly advocated in the occupied . in Tylen is considered amongst the lowest in the world by press freedom organization Reporters Without Borders Homepage continuously ranking dead last in their annual survey. Cited reasons for the low score on the basis that the Tylen authorities "black list" figures that are critical of the government, practice "official harassment", and "gag" potential dissidents. Human Rights Abuses The government of Tylen has been accused with a number of human rights abuses, however due to harsh internal policies on reporting and the sharing of information there has never been a conviction in international court despite large amounts of damning circumstantial evidence. The allegations portray Tylen as being a harsh and militaristic nation reminiscent of Apartheid. Some of the more heinous accusations include: :*The testing of chemical and biological weapons on prisoners and political dissidents :*The public torture and execution of suspected terrorists :*The occupation and colonization of occupied Turkey :*The imprisonment and deportation of native Turks :*The Assassination and intimidation of witnesses in cases of international prosecution Tylen authorities and many local experts dismiss these claims as efforts to create international scorn and force foreign governments into action against Nationalism on the European continent. Foreign Relations Tylen is a long standing and loyal member of the Nordreich alliance and is geographically located in eastern Europe. The government of Tylen works diligently to export its goods exclusively within the Reich and has engaged in numerous military conquests under the banners of Nordland. Trade Agreements The foreign relations of Tylen are characterized by their quality rather than by their quantity. As an official member state of the Nordreich Alliance, Tylen is obliged to trade a majority share of national resources within the alliance. The government of Tylen however has chosen to exceed these requirements by dealing exclusively with other members of the Reich. Nordreich * Tylen has never belonged to or supported any alliance outside of Nordland. * Gottrich Northeim, Ruler of Tylen held the position of Minister of the Interior from January 2010 until May 2011 Military The Tylen , including the , , and are composed primarily of with professional constituting for only 20 percent of the military personnel. All citizens of Tylen are required to serve in Tylen's armed forces as a part of the Nordreich Wehrmacht with conscription usually occuring on the citizens 19th birthday. Compulsory military service concerns all male citizens; women can serve voluntarily but are not mandated by the state. Active military service for Tylen typically lasts between 5 and 15 years before the citizens are rotated over to the nations conscript . There have been cases however where active service has been extended to just over 40 years, with citizens aging out of the armed forces no later than their 60th birthday. About three quarters of those conscripted are found suited for service; for those found unsuited, an alternative exists in the form of civil service and unpaid volunteer work. The structure of Tylen's militia system stipulates that the soldiers keep their own personal equipment, including all personal weapons, at home. Some organisations and political parties find this practice controversial and dangerous. The military of Tylen operates under the full jurisdiction of the Nordreich Wehrmacht. The Wehrmacht is one of the most revered fighting forces on the European continant and the world. It is often the subject of praise for high levels of discipline and professionalism displayed by its members. The Tylen armed forces were fully amalgameted in to the Nordreich Wehrmacht in December 2009 only one month after having been accepted as a member of the Great Northern Empire. The amalgamation was one of the fastest and most efficient on record. Since having joined Nordreich defense expenditure has been quadrupled in order to raise the local military force to a globally high standard. New military spendings have made Tylen's armed forces the eighth largest per capita in the world. Currently, the military is undergoing a major equipment upgrade worth about $200 billion between 2009 and 2017. Nordreich Divisional Defense Staff supervises all major reforms aimed to increase the capabilities of the massive soldiering body and bring them up to modern standards for military technology. The country has a large and fully indigenous arms industry, producing most of its own military equipment with only few types of weapons imported from other Nordreich countries. Tylen is the world's top supplier of arms, a spot it has held since 2001 in the underground market. According to international surveys, Tylen produces around 30% of global armament, with sales exporting weapons to about 80 countries. Notably, Tylen refuses the export of biological and chemical weapons beyond the Nordreich alliance. Gottrich Northeim has stated his reasoning as being "insufficient levels of national security and secrecy outside of Nordreich" though many have speculated that Tylen officials expect war to break between Nordreich and the other world powers and simply "do not want to be fighting against their own technology" Tylen is home to one of the largest and most prominant manufacturers of and on the globe, Валкеря. Geography State Divisions Tylen is comprised of 21 states (Bundesländer) which are further divided into 567 (Kreise) districts and cities (kreisfreie Städte). The capital city of Havelberg is located in the North Eastern region of Elizaveta- a state named for the Russian Czarina . Climate Most of Tylen is subject to a climate with summer temperatures averaging at around 15 degrees Celcius though the temperature has been known to go up to as high as 30 degrees. This is largely as a result of the Tylen's proximity to the North and Baltic Seas which help to regulate the national climate in both the Northern and Eastern parts of the country. Despite the many warm fronts, Tylen is also known for some of the coldest winters on the European continent. This can be found in particular in Central and South Western parts of the country where the climate becomes more continental in nature. Industry Tylen's main industries and primary source of employment lies in manufacturing and shipment processing. The primary exports of Tylen include Pork, Spices and various premium beers, followed closely by military grade firearms. Tylen's primary food distribution company Rørik International. Rørik International is a Tylen based food manufacturing and distributing company and holds the title of the largest distributor of household necessities in the European Union. The company is nationally owned and boasts an annual net income of 14.569 billion and over 39.558 billion in equity. Owning over 200 corporate stores on the European continant alone. In 2007 the company made its big break-through with the purchase and consolidation of several spice mines operating in the and deserts. With the revenu of the purchases Rørik Int. was able to purchase several small grocery outlets and at the same time stimulate local economies by purchasing exclusively from farmers operating in the region. One of Rørik's more notable companies is multi-million dollar brewering industry Anheauser-Busch InBev official site which was purchased from Belgium in early 2009. The popular brewing company is responsible for a wide variety of internationally renound beverages such as , and . In november of 2009, InBev launched a new line of traditional and fine to be sold exclusively within Nordreich. The line, named Kälteufer was released in conjunction with the grand opening of Rørik stadium which was built to host local matches of Nordreich Liga football. The stadium is the first of its size to have been engineered with a retractable cieling. The Stadium was designed in this fashion to reduce maintenance costs, and promote the sport in all weather during the off seasons. The next largest export of Tylen is in military grade firearms which are sold through Валкеря. Валкеря, (English: Valkyria) is based out of Dušan and specializes in the manufacturing of biological and chemical weapons. Валкеря is the leading producer of firearms internationally and supplies aproximately 30% of the international demand. Environmentalism Tylen is widely renound for its progressive stances on environment, and environmentally conscious citizenship. The State is firmly commited to reducing its carbon foot print having placed inside the top 10% of nations operating within the bounds of the . Tylen's success with Kyoto was especially significant due to the extreme nationalist stances adopted by the government which make it one of the only predominantly "Right wing" nations to have been accepted into the program. It is expected that the environmental precedents set by Tylen will serve as a guideline for many other declared " " nations. In an effort to increase national self reliance and sustainability the government of Tylen has started a number of alternative enegery programs most notable of which being the $32 billion "Eco-initiative" program which encourages citizens to research and install the most effective power source for their community based on terrain and existing local employment. In addition to the initial $32 billion estimate the program incurred an additional $450 million price tag when state power plants refused to foot the bill for re-wiring regional grids. In 2006 all power plants came under national authority when the GDNP's represntative, Tylen Chancellor Viktoria Naryshkina announced the intent to carry on with the Eco-initiative program despite protests from CENTREL (the former power distribution system of Poland, the Czech Republic, Slovakia, and Hungary). CENTREL was purchased by federal authorities for $48 million- less than half of the $118 million estimated networth only days after CENTREL president Grzegorz Onichimowski was rushed to hospital and placed in intesive care with symptoms of believed to have been caused by exposure to near fatal doses of . Federal authorities have repeatedly refused comment on the purchase and surrounding alligations of the assassination attempt. In spite of the surrounding controversy GDNP is accreddited by many ecological activist groups for the nationalization of the electrical industry- a purchase largely responsible for Tylen's success in KYOTO. Demographics Tylen is a culturally and historically diverse society with roots to many different cultures and religions. The primary ethnic groups of Tylen by size are Serbian, Russian, German and Czech though a large number of secondary and tertiary ethnic groups also inhabit the region. These include Polaks, Albanians, Tar Tars and a number formerly russian states who have since developed independant cultural identities. Though Tylen's population is comparatively large, its density is low because of the country's larger land mass. The population of Tylen is densest on the Northern and southern borders where a more temperate climate exists. 73% of the population lives in urban areas while 27% lives in rural municipalities. The population of Tylen is 71,443,755 as of 1 January 2009. The population of Tylen has not yet peaked, remaining in a state of near constant growth since the end of the Yugoslavian Wars with a significant spike in growth after the Central European Unification. The regional population had been in steady decline due to wars and political tension in the region. The decline has slowed to near stagnation in recent years due to reduced death rates, increased birth rates and increased immigration. The number of deaths during 2008 was 363,500 greater than the number of births. This is down from 477,700 in 2007, and 687,100 in 2006. According to data published by the Federal Statistics Service, the mortality rate in Tylen declined 4% in 2007, as compared to 2006, reaching some 2 million deaths, while the birth rate grew 8.3% year-on-year to an estimated 1.6 million live births. The primary causes of Tylen's population decreases have been the result of a high death rate and low birth rate, commonly tied to the lasting political unrest which has plagued the region. While Tylen's birth-rate is high compared to that of other European countries (15.3 births per 1000 people in 2008 compared to the European Union average of 9.90 per 1000) its population is growing at a much slower rate than many due to a higher death rate (in 2008, Tylen's death rate was 14.5 per 1000 people compared to the European Union average of 10.28 per 1000). However, the Nordreich Ministry of Health and Social Affairs predicts that by 2011, the population will have increased drastically as a result of increases in fertility and a decline in mortality. Languages The most common languages spoken in Tylen are English, German and Russian. Though a number of other languages are present due to the regions highly fluid political state. Russian was the first official language of the region owing largely to the spread of Russian culture by the Romanov Dynasty and the immigration of Russian citizens trying to escape the clutches of the Soviet Union. English the second most spoken language in the region. It was introduced in part due to the close relationship of Czar Peter and his cousins in the British Monarchy but also to help foster international ties. German is the most recent addition and was only made an official language following the introduction of the GDNP into regional politics. Education The education level of Tylen is extremely low for a nation of it's size and wealth. Despite boasting a 100% literacy rate inside each of the many gated communities, accurate polling is impossible (and prohibited) outside of the maintained compounds. It is estimated that should a proper poll be taken including all of the nations occupants, both inside and out of the walled communities, the results would be much lower. Aerial photography and satellite imagery show Tylen as a juxtaposition of rich, well maintained gated communities to small war-torn townships suffering from infestation, disease and hunger. Health Due to a centralized medical authority under federal and military legislation, the government of Tylen has been able to make numerous impressive advancements in patient care. These advancements are due in part to the numerous military campaigns that the Tylen armed forces have been engaged in since inception. Today, Tylen medical officials are world renowned for their ability to treat brain and nervous system injuries, along with holding Europe's largest bank of vaccines. Tylen's medical practices come under attack frequently by globalist detractors who call Tylen Authorities "greedy" and "short sighted" for its refusal to release certain vaccines to the market. Most controversially of which is the HIV/AIDS anti-bodies injection which has been rumoured to kill off the virus if administered along with an immune boosting regimen. United Nations officials have speculated that the vaccines were only developed for the treatment of Tylen's own citizens in the case of early detonation or contamination from Tylen's biological weapons research facility, Валкеря. Humanitarian organizations have also heavily criticized the Tylen refusal to distribute certain high demand treatments to third world nations on the . Religion The Official and primary religion of Tylen is also referred to as Norse Paganism. Practitioners of Ásatrú struggle to live their lives in the footsteps of such deities as and while maintaining a warriors outlook on life. In 2009, The government of Tylen authorized the teaching of theology within schools. To date the two most widely read pieces of literature in the nation are the Ásatrú The Havamal (.pdf) and the Christian . The practice of Ásatrú has become increasingly common throughout Nordreich since certain passages from the Havamal were drafted into Nordreich law mid-2009. The name of the Edda "Havamal" translates loosely to Words from on high and is said to have been written by Odin, a once Shaman who through his self sacrifice and pursuit for knowledge attained god-hood. Culture The nation of Tylen is governed by a strict laws designed to continue unification efforts in central Europe and protect the rich culture of the region. The laws are designed to promote strong bonds between citizens of the formerly independant states through drawing on common cultural and historical grounds. The government of Tylen relies heavily on Nationalization and Repatriation policies to continue to draw on common cultural pasts. These policies are not dissimilar to those put in place by 's Russia: Putin Nationalizes oil and gas industryRussia: Putin pledges government funds to bring displaced families back to Russia shortly after his election in the . The purpose of such policies are to promote the idea of Tylen as an independant power rich in both resources and culture while establishing itself as an asset to trading partners. The decision by Northeim to endorse the repatriotion policies recieved wide criticism from activists and lobby groups who decried the policies as being in nature. In a speach to the head government officials including Gottrich Northeim and Viktoria Naryshkina spoke in favour of the policies and dismissed the claims of racism as NATO aimed at destroying the sovereignty of Tylen. During the speaches the government pledged an excess of 5 billion öS to the project which includes stiffer penalties for , and the relocating of so-called ethnic with ties to the region back to their ancestral homelands. References Category:Nordreich Blood Category:Good Nation Pages